LOVE IS WAR
by Chi.Lolli'girl
Summary: Songfic based from; Love is War by Hatsune Miku, Cinta itu Perang, hei Netherlands!, IndonesiaxNetherlands.


**A/N : Haaiiii~~~, disini chi!!! Ini fict kedua chi yang sebuah songfict yang Chi dedikasikan buat pairing favorit chi, NetherlandsxIndonesia, dan buat lagunya chi ambil Love is War by: Hatsune Miku, maaf kalo aneh dan gaje, terimakasih.**

**Summary : Songfic based from; Love is War by Hatsune Miku, Cinta itu Perang, hei Netherlands!!, IndonesiaxNetherlands.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Oc, Gaje, jangan marahin Chi kalau lagu dan fictnya nggak nyambung.**

**Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya and Love is War©Vocaloid©Yamaha**

LOVE IS WAR

Mou yukiba ga nai wa

Kono koi no netsuryo

Indonesia sudah tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi, namun bukan kabur dari seseorang, tapi kabur dari rasa Cintanya ditengah perang dengan Orang yang ternyata sebagai musuh dan cinta pertamanya.

Haiiro no kumo Monokuro no kensou

Hizashi wa kageri Yuugure wa iro o kaete iku

Hari itu langit terlihat kelabu, terlihat bagai hanya ada satu warna di dunia, tidak hitam dan tidak putih, hanya Kelabu. Matahari menuai bayangan dari tiap-tiap manusia yang ada di bawahnya, dan mulai pagi itu berubah warna sedikit-demi sedikit, membuka pagi dimana Indonesia harus melawan Netherlands.

Sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante

Wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no

Doushitara dousureba

BAKA da na... watashi

Indonesia tahu walaupun ia harus melawan Netherlands, perasaan cintanya tidak akan bisa berubah, tidak akan hilang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ini demi rakyatnya, demi orang banyak,maka ia harus melupakan rasa cintanya pada Netherlands dan menguburnya dalam-dalam, dan ia tahu ia bodoh.

Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou

Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!

Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi

Misete ageru watashi no omoi o

Dan perang-pun dimulai, ia maju tanpa kenal takut, dalam dirinya hanya bagaimana cara agar ia dan rakyatnya menang dan mendapatkan kemerdekaan yang sempat terampas. Ia ingin melihat Netherlands menyerah dengan cepat dan menemukan orang lain, ia tahu cintanya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu adalah dosa besar dan ia ingin Netherlands tahu akan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no

Dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai

Ia sudah meneriaki Netherlands untuk menyerah menggunakan megaphone, hingga akhirnya megaphon itu harus rusak ditangannya. Bagaimanapun, sekeras apapun Indonesia mencoba, ia tak akan berdiri di sudut pandang yang sama dengan Netherlands, untuk menjadi satu dengan Netherlands selamanya.

Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai

Kimochi ga osaerarenakute

Doushitara dousureba

Langit berubah dengan cepat, namun itu pertanda perang harus segera di akhiri, namun Indonesia tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Netherlands dalam lautan peperangan ini berakhir cepat. Indonesia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya, tapi bagaimanapun ini demi rakyatnya dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Naite nanka nai n'dakara ne

Dan ia bersumpah tak akan menangisi apa yang sudah seharusnya digariskan dalam hidupnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Daisuki

"Ik hou van jou, Netherlands" Bisik Indonesia pelan membiarkan angin membawa kata-katanya membumbung tinggi di angkasa, dan sekali lagi ia benar-benar mencintai Netherlands setelah apapun yang di berikan padanya, derita ataupun kebahagiaan.

Tatakau no yo HAATO o ute

Shudan nante erande'rarenai

SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo

Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

Indonesia terus berusaha melanjutkan perang itu tanpa kenal lelah, berusaha merubuhkan hati dingin para serdadu Netherlands yang berusaha merebutnya kembali. Indonesia juga tak ingin ini terjadi, tapi ini demi rakyatnya, demi orang-orang yang akan membangun namanya suatu saat kelak. Ia akan menunjukan keseriusannya di depan mata Netherlands sendiri, ia tak akan menyerah, dan ia berjanji akan mencuri pandangan Netherlands sekali lagi untuk memperlihatkan keseriusannya, keseriusan untuk bebas.

Geigeki youi

Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu

Koi wa moumoku

Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no

Serangan balik sudah dipersiapkan demi memukul mundur pasukan Netherlands, dan ia tahu ia hanya akan berperang dalam perang yang ia ketahui sebagai perang yang hanya akan mengalahkan mental para serdadunya dan kemudian Netherlands akan mundur, perang yang sia-sia. Ia tahu cinta itu buta, walau terdengar bagai sebuah klise, tapi itu memang benar. Dan salam terakhir Netherlands sebelum meninggalkannya, membuka lebar mata hati Indonesia, mata hati tentang cinta yang ia tutup rapat selama perang ini, hanya untuk para rakyat yang ia cintai.

THE END

REVIEW please....


End file.
